


Angry Cranky Triangle

by NamelessC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gender Neutral, I wanted to make this longer but i also, Implied Friendship, Oneshot, Other, Theyre chummy, but tbh it's all up to your interpretation!!, is that how 300 word oneshots are called???, or it had gotten a hug or something, or something, punch me and I'll maybe add a bit more to it lol, really - Freeform, sorry i guess, wanted to end this at exactly 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC
Summary: What's got Bill Cipher of all people so angry in a matter of seconds?It has to be another thing he discovered that the demon admittedly doesn't like all that much.---In short, a drabble written at goddamn midnight, not edited or betad but expressing my exact thoughts about some of the stuff people seem to enjoy!So hope you enjoy this really ambiguous short drabble.





	Angry Cranky Triangle

"What the fuck, kid??? Can you explain why?? You humans enjoy this?"

Bill was fuming while he did _god knows what_ on your phone, one of his little grabby black hands thrown up into the air and you could quickly tell by his tone alone that you'd either give him your full attention now or face his wrath later.  
You weren't particularly keen on repeating _that_ incident.

"This is… _so_ bad I didn't think you humans could be worse BUT APPARENTLY I have been SADLY proofed wrong and I really wish my eye had been spared from this UTTER DISGRACE."

He wasn't even turning around nor indulging you in exactly _what_ he'd found that made him lose whatever faith in humanity he had left (though you doubt there was much to begin with, based on the tales he'd speak of, most in which humans made a fool out of themselves, their families or many many more.)

You hummed in agreement nonetheless, for whatever it was that got him enraged, his reaction could already be found quite similarly when you discovered things you regretted either reading, seeing or looking up.

After huffing loudly, Bill finally turned around, floating closer to where you were currently seated and promptly plopped down on top of your work desk. Not a second later, an electronic device got shoved into your face, by said little being.

"Look at this! It's… aH I CANNOT EXPRESS THE DISSAPOINTMENT I FEEL TOWARDS YOUR RACE AT THIS MOMENT."

After you took the phone to get to know his current problem more, the triangle instantly let himself fall backwards, eyeless surface flat onto the wooden plank.

"I am admittedly glad that you are one of the _very few_ humans that do not reek of idiocy. Don't take that to heart though."

**Author's Note:**

> The incident was as follows:  
> Not paying attention to a dream demon quickly lead to not only _annoying_ dreams but also _gods you swear yoU LEFT YOUR KEYS RIGHT THERE. TRIANGLE ARSE IF YOU DON'T GET THEM BACK RIGHT NOW_


End file.
